


YD: Making Up Is Hard to Do

by LadyBlackwings



Series: We Should Have Talked [3]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Couple, Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Drama, Embrace, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Longing, Pining, a lot of snuggling going on, all might hugs, hug, kiss, other types of kiss, relationship drama, wow I didn't know I could fit that much cuddle in one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: It all started because of a kiss. But would that desire be the end of things? Did All Might really lose Iron Maiden because of a kiss? Did the number one hero lose? The emotional turmoil comes to end today for All Might and Iron Maiden in the last installation of We Should Have Talked.





	YD: Making Up Is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Even after editing this is the longest single chapter of a story I've written to date. In fact I thought about cutting it in half because it was so long. Sorry if it drifts too much. But for those who have stuck it out through the other chapters thank you so much!! And thank you for reading my work!

All Might checked his phone again; for the hundredth time today if he kept count. ‘Three days. Three days and neither of them have even left a message,’ All Might sighed as he paged through his phone again. ‘I want to call. I want.. I need to hear her voice, see her again,’ All Might thought as leaned against the wall. He was waiting for his cue to go on stage and do a performance at a small amusement park but things were taking longer to set up this time. It would have been better if it went smoothly as the free time was letting his mind wonder again. He began slowly scrolling through his pictures; images of him and Iron Maiden sitting together, eating together, and talking to each other. He stopped at the photo where he caught her soft smile. Her hand was moving her hairs off her shoulder, all of her hair was moving in a soft wave, the tension seem to be washed away like a wave from her as her eyes seem to slowly open and her lips had a little curl on the corners. She was finally relaxed around him. All Might’s finger moved up to the image. Flashes of her tears, of the red puffy eyes, shot through his mind again. ‘Please don’t let that be the last way I ever see you,’ All Might thought to himself.

“All Might, we’re ready for a sound check,” one of the stage hands shouted. 

“Right,” All Might automatically replied as he slipped his phone into his pocket. 

It was later that day when Iron Maiden slipped into the big city. She had a wrap and coat to hide her hair and costume because she left immediately after her shift. This was the first chance she was able to leave Devil’s Dock. Thanks to Vampi checking out the fan-sites she found out that All Might was doing a show at a local amusement park. ‘Hopefully he is willing to talk to me after all this,’ Iron Maiden thought to herself as she made her way through the park. She thought it was adorable when a little girl figured out who she was and waved. Nobody else got it so it was easy sailing through the park. 

Iron Maiden maneuvers her way into the crowd already watching the live performance by All Might; the most packed place in the park. The crowd cheered and roared at different parts. His booming voice echoed over the crowd. Iron Maiden felt something catch in her throat. Her hand went to her chest. ‘Maybe this was a bad idea,’ she began to think. Finally she broke through enough of the crowd to see the stage. All Might was striking one of his poses as he was taunting the ‘villain’ that had captured a civilian. A sigh slipped out of her. She covered her mouth. ‘No, its not,’ her mood softened. 

But as her mood changed she noticed something felt odd about the performance. She was not the only one either. A mutter began among the crowd. “Don’t you think he seems off lately?” “Maybe something happened.” Even the women watching behind the line of younger fans commented that he did not seem to be standing as tall as he normally did. Iron Maiden felt her chest tighten again. Her eyes returned to the stage. All Might’s foot shuffled back a step. ‘He never misses a step like that,’ she began thinking as she watched closer. His movements were solid but just slightly off. ‘No,’ she thought as she swallowed. Before she realized it her coat and wrap were sliding down her arms. She leapt out of the crowd, spun enough to toss her coat to edge of the stage, and landed behind All Might. “You really are bad at waiting for backup,” she declared loudly. 

All Might could have fainted. The crowd roared at the pair. “Iron,” slipped out of his mouth, luckily covered by the crowd. His pose relaxed a bit in shock. 

“Shall we finish this?” Iron Maiden said as she bumped his back her hand before taking a pose next to him. 

That was her spot, the small of his back right above his belt. The instant her hand touched it felt like lightning ran up his spine. All Might got his full height again, his smile grew, and released his robust laughter that caused everyone to cheer again. “Of course!” he agreed. 

The pair moved together for the rest of the performance, as though it was completely planned that way. Fortunately they knew each other well enough to pick up on the hints as they went along. Everyone seem to enjoy the unannounced team-up, same stating that it made it feel like a real superhero fight that way. Everyone cheered as the performance ended. 

The pair moved off stage. Iron Maiden got her clothes from a stage hand and naturally follows behind All Might, which made him breath a sigh of relief as he guided her into the hallway just out of the crowd view and the stage hands way. “I didn’t think you would be here,” All Might began in a softer tone than he thought. He glanced down at Iron Maiden. “Or that I would even see you again,” he added under his breath. 

“I wanted to try actually talking to you. Now that I’ve calmed down,” Iron Maiden replied as she tried to brush her hair back.

All Might noticed how many people were slowing down near them. “Come on,” he said as he began walking down the hallway. “We can use the dressing room they gave me,” he explained as he hurried down the hallway. His pace was quick compare to a moment ago.

A startles Iron Maiden finally caught up and ducked in behind him, where there was plenty of space due to his sheer size. His hands motioning back and forth caught her eye. It was deeper than usual, as though he was swinging further behind him. Her fingers brushed against his hand as her mind wondered. His hand clamped down around her hand. “Oh,” slipped out of her mouth as came in closer to All Might. His hand squeezed her tighter. 

He flung open the dressing room door, almost yanked Iron Maiden in, and quickly closed the door. She wraps his hand in both of her hands. All Might lifts her up on his hand and takes a few steps to place her against the wall. He puts his other hand on the wall and leans over her. His nose just barely staying above her hair; her scent began filling him again. “Iron,” he muttered trying desperately not to wrap her in his arms out of fear of never letting her go again. 

Iron Maiden put his fingers close to her cheek. “All Might,” she said softly as she stroked the back side of his hand. They stand for a moment together. She squeezes his hand. “I want to talk but right now I think you have a job to do, hero. People still need your smile,” she said as she finally locked eyes with him. 

“Now I can,” All Might said as his fingers stroked her cheek. As his words set in on him as his face began changing through the various stages of pink and his free hand shot behind his head. “So we’ll talk afterwards? Are you going to stay here or do you want to meet up?’ poured out of All Might’s mouth as he took a step back. 

Iron Maiden smirks and moves their hands down to try and be a little more relaxed. “I will wait in here. So do not rush,” she supported. She began rubbing her fingers along his hand. 

All Might’s blush intensified. All the sudden he erupted into a laugh followed by an extra large smile. “I’ll make you proud!” All Might declared. “Just be patience with me, please?” All Might’s request turned softer but still held the rejuvenated energy of a moment ago. 

“As you have always been with me,” Iron Maiden replied almost as much as she suggested. She had a grin on her lips that suggested she knew how patient All Might had been. A relaxed feeling came to his eyes. “You got this,” Iron Maiden calmly said. 

All Might touched his forehead to her head. He pulled her hands tight to him sandwiching them between his own and his chest; so close that she felt his heartbeat. His gaze could have burned through her if it did ring of so much desire instead. He could have smothered her in his arms that instant. 

“All Might!” the coordinator down the hall shouted. 

Both of them jump slightly as they hear his name shouted in a panic from the distance. “Ok, now I really have to go,” All Might said as he glanced at the door. He took a step but realized his hand was still holding onto Iron Maiden’s hand. His eyebrow furrowed as he traced his hand back up her hands to her face. The corners of his mouth began to shake. 

Iron Maiden walked him to the door. His other hand began opening it. Iron Maiden felt him take a deep breath. She let go of his hand causing him to turn and look at her. One of her hands began to rub the spot on his back again. “I will be here. So go, be a hero,” Iron Maiden encouraged with a soft smile. 

All Might’s smile returned, “Right!” He quickly slid out the door. As it closed his hand pressed against for a moment; the sound replaying of her crying last time she was on the other side of a door from him. 

“All Might!” the coordinator shouted again. 

“Coming!” he replied before heading down the hallway.

Iron Maiden rubbed the back of her head as she looked at the door. ‘That almost seemed like a dutiful wife comment Iron. Geez. No wonder people pick on me,’ Iron Maiden thought to herself. She stretched and looked at the room. “Well no turning back now. Made it this far might as well see where the rest of today takes me. Is there a good place to take a break in here?” Iron Maiden rambled aloud as she finally put her coat down. 

All Might tried his best not to hurry the event along. He wanted to do as Iron Maiden had told him but he really desired to be by her side again. Maybe if he could even see her he might have calmed down; or it would have been more torture he could not tell. But the instant the last fan had their items signed and the coordinator gave his thanks All Might was released. With a resounded your welcome and goodbye he was out of sight. Not even a moment later he might as well have broken the dressing room door off its hinges. “Iron!” he screamed into the room. 

Nothing. 

He saw nothing; nothing had moved, nothing new was in the room and there was not a sign of Iron Maiden. His chest tightened. 

A few light sparkles began reflecting around the room. Almost like a flower from behind the far chair silver bands of hair began to bloom. All Might released the door handle and was behind the chair instantly. Iron Maiden was stretching out her arms, legs, and hair when she looked up at him with a sleepy grin. “Finished already?” was all that came out of her mouth. All Might felt the tension in his chest shatter with relief. His legs felt as though they gave out as he came down next to her. She sat up to meet him. “It was hard to find a good neck rest in here so I adlibbed. How did it go?” She wondered as she saw something turn in his eyes. Worry seemed to drain from him but she could not put a finger on what was replacing it. 

“Fine,” All Might began. Iron Maiden reached a hand out; she began to caress his cheek. All Might leaned into it. His eyes closed, his hand holding the other side, and even his breathing began to slow. Till he heard a noise; nothing out of the ordinary, a stage hand was just walking down the hallway. “We should go,” All Might declared. He moved her hand onto his shoulder, his hands were under her back and legs instantly, and sprinting out of the building; leaping out of the park. 

“All Might?” Iron Maiden said failing to get his attention as he sped across the city. He was running and jumping across building tops making sure not to slow down. 

“Iron, how you opened the door at your place when you were mad?” He began abruptly. Iron Maiden glanced up at his face. “Do it to my door please,” he requested as he kept speeding across the city. When she saw his building get close a lock of hair moved in front of them. His door barely popped open in time as he slipped in. He collapsed against door slamming it shut before sliding down to the floor like a water drop. He placed Iron Maiden in his lap.

“Are you ok?” Iron Maiden asked as she sits up to see he is breathing heavily. 

“I really thought I lost you,” he whispers before looking her in the eyes. ‘You’ve never been that mad at me before. It made sense after I thought more about it but still..seeing that amount of pain and hurt in your eyes; knowing I had a part in it,’ All Might thought to himself as he replayed the image of her crying in his mind. His breathing was labor by hurried the ever consuming thoughts. The thought caused such a mix of anger and sadness in him that something began pricking at the corners of his eyes. His hands touched her waist. But the thought that after all that, she did not call him or leave a little message, his shy and apprehensive partner came to see him caused something new to grew in his chest. She was here. 

“Ooooooooohhh,” was the only noise that managed escaping Iron Maiden’s trembling lips at the sight before her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face dove into the mix, and even her hair wrapped around him. All Might wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled his legs up to support her, put a hand on her head, and also tucks his nose into her hair. Her hair weaves around his arms and back to help squeeze them closer. They stay as tight together as their bodies allow. 

Iron Maiden tried to move but All Might squished her in place again. She patted his shoulder. He lets up enough that she can move to see his face; which is on the verge of tears. She thought he was sniffing her or taking in sharp breathes from the sprint. She kissed the corner of his eye and pressed her face into the side of his. All Might made a small noise causing Iron Maiden to squeeze him again. 

“Ok. Thank you but we should probably get to that talk you wanted to?” All Might suggested as he gave a small space between them. He saw Iron Maiden’s lip roll. “I still want to hug too but you came to say something important. We should talk about it,” All Might encouraged as he touched their foreheads together. 

A low growl came out of Iron Maiden, “Fine.” It was the reason she came all this way. There was no arguing the point. She slipped down, tossed her coat, and began taking her boots off. 

All Might slipped her up in one arm and began undoing his boots in the other hand. “That doesn’t mean I want to let you go either,” All Might teased with a smirk. Iron Maiden released a small giggle and smirk before going back to unfastening her boots. All Might’s smile grew at her reaction. 

After both sets of boots hit the ground All Might stood up, with Iron Maiden cradle on his arm like it was a chair. “I told you I wouldn’t be able to let go,” All Might said. Iron Maiden smiled and rested on his shoulder. He felt his heart jump at her action. 

All Might sat on the couch, with Iron Maiden still in his arm even though he did move a leg onto the couch to support her. He ran his fingers down the side of her face. “I don’t want to let go but I wasn’t seeing you. I am sorry I did not realize your feelings had grown too,” he confessed first. Iron Maiden sat up and looked him in the eye. “I thought about it a lot the last few days. That list you had, all the work you put into it, and everything I remembered from the times before. You were doing so much that I missed and I was hung up on one thing. I’m sorry,” he finished. 

Iron Maiden dove back onto his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck, and squeezed him tight. All Might hugged her back. “I’m sorry too,” she interrupted the silence.

“Huh?”

Iron Maiden played with the end of his hairs for a moment. “I wasn’t picking up on your signals either. But there was something worse was that I was getting hung up on. I was getting jealous of you and Vampi too,” she said. 

“What?” All Might asked as he put his hands on her waist. 

Iron Maiden pulled back, rested a hand on his shoulder, and wiped her face with the other. “I thought I was trying so hard to show you how I felt but than you went to Vampi. I didn’t know why but you two were talking and hanging out a lot. It was like you rejected me somehow and you two seemed so natural together. You both were laughing and enjoying talk to each other so much that it began feel wrong to me to interrupt such happiness. That is what I thought at first. Than I realized I was jealous of the time you spent with her and how easy it was for you two to laugh so openly together,” she confessed as she pulled her other hand off All Might.

“Oh no,” he said as he caught her hand. He slid it back over his shoulder, wrapped his other arm around her, and pulled her close. “No, no, no,” just repeated out of his mouth as he tried to cradle her to his shoulder. ‘Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry,’ his mind repeated. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you that before,” Iron Maiden began again as she squeezed him. “Or how I was feeling in general more clearly,” she added.

It felt like she was going to continue apologizing as her mouth opened again but the glint of moisture in her eye caught All Might’s attention. He began peppering her hairline with light kisses up and down the side of her face he could reach till he heard her snort a small laugh. He smirked as he put his nose in her hair at the top of her forehead. “See? If your sounds were not so rare than how would I know if you truly enjoyed something or not?” All Might pointed out. He felt her turn slightly. He looked down to see a small pink spot on her cheek. “Your signs might seem rare but I will keep a much better eye out for them,” All Might declared. She looked back up at him. “Because even your softest sound means the world to me! They’re adorable! And the only ones I want to see,” he cheered with a smile.

“All Might!” she cried out in embarrassment before diving onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he let out a small laugh. After a few moments he felt her arms try to wrap around his chest. “I will too,” she said. 

“Hum?” he wondered as he rested his head on top of her.

“I will try to keep a better eye out for your signs too,” she acknowledged. 

All Might blinked for a moment before releasing a truly relieved smile. “Deal,” he said before nuzzling into her hair. He rested there as hugged her tighter. The smile grew when he felt her squeeze him back. 

She pushed her head against him for a moment. He leaned back enough that her nose began drifting up his chin, up the corner of his mouth, and brushed against his nose. He swallowed as he could feel the sweat beginning to form at her action. “Do you want to seal it?” Iron Maiden began to ask as her hands came around on to his chest.

“No!” All Might snapped quickly as his brain began processing what she was doing. He pulled back. “I mean yes but no. Aargh,” he rambled quickly as his head collapsed. He looked up to see the confusion on her face. He took a breath and cupped her cheek. His fingers traced over her lips. “You have no idea how much I would love to kiss you right now,” he began. He touched his forehead to her. “I just don’t want our first kiss to be making up from a fight. I want it to be,” he tried to explain. 

Iron Maiden took his hand off her cheek. “Sweeter? Have a purer meaning than I’m sorry,” she suggested. He nodded with a small blush on his cheek. She smiled and kissed his forehead. ‘You big sweetheart,’ she thought as nuzzled back into hugging his chest. “What do you suggest then?” she asked. 

He draped his arms around her. He began stroking her shoulders. “A date,” he finally said. She looked up at him. “We have not actually had one yet. We’ve done a lot together, including some date-like times. But not an actual date,” he explained. He saw the process going through her mind as she replayed things before agreeing. “So, you would like to go on a date with me this weekend?” he asked. When it came to mind it sounded wonderful but now that he said it he felt like vomiting. 

“I would love to,” Iron Maiden replied with a soft smile. 

All Might almost squealed as he hugged her to him. He almost bounced in place from all the energy he suddenly built up. He collapsed back on to the couch releasing his breath. Iron Maiden chuckled as she scooted to his side. The pair sat together breathing a sign of relief. 

“You know who is going to love the idea of us going on a real date?” Iron Maiden said as she relaxed into sitting up on her own. 

“Vampi,” All Might almost answered with a snicker.

“Yep,” Iron Maiden confirmed. “We better include time to deal with her when you come,” she suggested. All Might nodded. “Speaking of her, you told me Vampi gave you the balloons where for each time you wanted to kiss. Did they help you work through that feeling?” Iron Maiden asked. 

“Um….,” All Might muttered as he began rubbing the back of his head. He glanced over at Iron Maiden. “You’re smirking! That’s not helping,” All Might pouted as he crossed his arms. 

Iron Maiden chuckled. She rubbed his shoulder before leaning on it. “I’m sorry. Its just that Vampi, in her way, was trying to make it sound like a grand declaration of love; when I think it was more of urge not a righteous display,” Iron Maiden explained as she wrapped an arm around one of All Might’s arms. 

He smacked his forehead. “No, it wasn’t. I mean you are right. Aargh!” All Might shouted before he flopped back on the couch. Iron Maiden curled up next to him. “Yes, they were to help with a feeling and yes they did. No, they weren’t meant as some grand declaration. But that does not mean I have gotten rid of that ‘urge’ to kiss you,” All Might explained as his fingers began brushing the side of her face. 

Iron Maiden’s hand came up to his hand. “Well there are many types of kisses and close contact. Since we are not doing the first kiss on the lips right now maybe we can take other steps to get me used to the idea of closer contact before hand?” Iron Maiden suggested before lightly kissing All Might’s palm. A small pink blush ran across his face causing her to smile. “I would rather have a hundred kisses than a hundred balloons,” she teased before resting on his chest.

“Me too!” he happily and eagerly added. Iron Maiden chuckled into his chest as she lightly hugged him. He ran his fingers up her shoulder onto her cheek again causing her to look up. “But don’t be surprised if you still get a few every now and then; just to show I’m still thinking of you,” he added with a soft smile. 

“All Might.” 

He smirked at her response. He knew that tone. It was the one she used that was partially disbelief at a suggestion but mostly acceptance; she was accepting that was how he was which only caused him to smile. “Not that there would ever be enough,” he added as his nose found the edge of her hair. She snorted at his response. All Might pulled her up closer to his face. His fingers began brushing her hairline as they came eye to eye. “When you mean close and different type of kisses the little kiss you gave close to my eye a little bit ago would be an example?” All Might wondered as nose got close enough to brush against her. 

“Or your peppered kisses,” she recalled. Iron Maiden blushed as his breath washed down her neck but tried to nod. 

All Might smirked as he brushed few hairs behind her ear. He cupped her head. He leaned over just slightly to place a soft kiss on the top of her ear. She erupted into a flush blush but dove on his chest. All Might chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m going to like this~” slipped out of him like an unrestrained confession.

Her eyes responded for her. ‘You are so bad but I liked it,’ was written from the restrained smiled holding back a laugh while her eyes failed to be stern. All Might smiled at her response. The pair broke out into laughter as they hugged each other. 

A loud alarm shattered the moment. 

“Sorry,” Iron Maiden said as she reached for her phone. She sat up and began going through the buttons. 

“What is it? Does someone need rescue?” All Might asked wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“No. Unfortunately it is the reminder that I have to head back,” Iron Maiden began explaining. She turned to see the confused puppy look on All Might that she came to adore him doing; and she swore he did it anytime he wanted something. “I set an alarm to remind me to go back to the train station for the last train back to Devil’s Dock,” she explained. 

All Might tightened his arms. “Can’t you stay the night? We just barely finished talking,” All Might said.

“Yeah. I knew it would be tight even if I could get a hold of you today but I’m glad we got to talk,” Iron Maiden responded. She leaned back into his grip and nuzzled into his cheek for a moment. She turned back to her phone. “But I should head back. I told Vampi the last train is when I would, I left her to deal with everything tonight, and she’ll want to know what happened,” she explained. She began to scoot away from All Might when felt his grip tighten. She looked at him again. “No! Your puppy dog pout with those big baby blues aren’t going to work tonight. It would not be fair to her after all that has happened to ask for more time,” Iron Maiden tried to counter. 

All Might released a low growl into her shoulder. It was true. They were the only heroes in the area. Either of them leaving required a lot of coordination. All Might took out his phone, he hugged Iron Maiden back to him, and snapped a photo. He typed a message. Iron Maiden was about to ask him a question when he put his hand on her hands. “For once I want to be greedy. At least for tonight,” All Might said. “Let me try,” he added. Her confusion softened as her eyes relaxed and a smile grew over Iron Maiden’s face. All Might squeezed her again at the silent consent. He nuzzled his nose into her neckline. She was about to ask him for clarification when his phone beeped with a message. 

He looked at the phone. “A message?” he wondered aloud. They looked at each other knowing they did not miss a call. He clicked to play the message.

“Eeeeehh!” A loud squeal came out of the phone. Both of them shot back as Iron Maiden’s hair tried to get the phone as far away as possible. “Of course! Keep her as long as you like! She’s yours!!” Vampi’s voice rang out before another squeal at the ending. 

They both blinked at the message. “I think I’ve just been traded,” Iron Maiden said first. 

All Might snorted at her response. He squished his nose into her hair as pulled her close again. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it that way. But I am glad she is happy with it,” All Might tried to encourage as he put his phone away. He heard Iron Maiden pout. “Do not worry. We will get you back on the first train in the morning. Ok?” he said squeezing her shoulder. 

“All right. But what am I going to wear? I just had time to grab a coat before leaving and I don’t want to wear that or my suit all night,” Iron Maiden wondered. 

All Might smiled. “Come on. I have an idea,” he said as he led her, by the hand, down the hallway. 

“What?” slipped out of Iron Maiden’s mouth as they walked. 

He turned into his bedroom. It was not their first time together in his room but it still felt rare compare to how often they stayed in Devil’s Dock. He let her hand go long enough to go to his dresser and pull something out of the top drawer. “Here you go,” All Might said as held out the fabric. 

Iron Maiden took it. “This is one of your shirts?!” She noticed. 

He began pushing her in the bathroom. “Yes it is. Doubt worry it will be fine,” All Might said. She looked over her shoulder to say something. “It will be fine. I’m sure,” he reassured. “See you in minute,” he finished before shutting the door. He smiled and did not resist the light blush on his cheeks now. After a moment he began to change out of his hero costume. 

Iron Maiden looked at the navy fabric in her hands. Her face planted into it. “Guess I don’t have much of a choice,” she said to convince herself. 

All Might finished hanging his suit up when he heard the door open. Iron Maiden came out pulling the shirt down in one hand and holding her suit in the other. All Might greeted her smiling as he took her suit from her, placed it on top of the dresser, and wrapped an arm around her. She radiated embarrassment. “It is ok. It is all right. You look fabulous,” All Might began. He saw her hair moving to try and hide her legs. “Close your eyes,” he began a new.

“Huh?”

All Might took a step in front of her. He cupped her face. “Just trust me,” he said softly. Her eyes drifted shut. He guided her forward a few steps. “There we go,” he reassured. Taking a couple steps caused her to redirect her thoughts for a moment but his thoughts were steady. He watched her face, her relaxed eyes almost looked as though she was asleep, her eyebrows barely had an arch, and even her lips had a small shine. All Might took a deep breath; than released his form. She had not opened her eyes. He leaned forward making sure not touch her with his now slightly smaller hands. He placed a chaste kiss in the center of her forehead. He leaned back a little bit before changing back. 

“All Might,” came out of her in the softest tone he had ever heard. 

All Might wrapped his arms around her shoulders and take up space behind her again. “Open your eyes,” he began. She opened them to be greeted by both of them in the mirror. “And look how cute we are!” he cheered with a little pink to his cheeks. His over sized top look as though it would swallow her up till her knees. The dark fabric gave a wonderful contrast to her hair and added a nice layer effect as his giant form outlined her. He laid his head on top of her head. 

Iron Maiden smirked. She patted his arms. “That would be your fault. You always bring the cute when you’re excited,” she rebutted. He laughed. Her hands wrapped around his wrist. She tugged on him enough that he let his arms do as she wanted. She guided them down to rest his hands on her waist, she moved her arms inside his arms, and rested them on top of his arms as leaned back into him. 

All Might notices her leaning against his chest while also being more at ease in the hug this time but her hair stops short at different points and moves back; almost as though it seems hesitant. He realizes something. A smaller laugh than his resounding laughter caused Iron Maiden to look up at him. “I’d never thought I would have to say this to anyone but it is kinda nice. Iron Maiden; Grizel Siller, sweetie, you have permission to touch my body,” All Might said scratching his cheek with a smile on his lips. 

“Huh?”

All Might smacked his head. “I should have realized it before. It is silly that I didn’t now that I think about it. Especially since I watch it in the fights for signs; I should be watching in our daily lives too,” he began trying to explain out loud but it mostly came out as ranting. 

“What are you talking about?” Iron Maiden asked turning to face him. 

“Your hair. You keep your body under control, and show very proper manners, but I always thought it was interesting that you lead with your head when we cuddle. But I get it now. It is because that’s how you’re trained; with all that weight on your shoulders you move that way to balance it. You do it so naturally now that you lead with your head. It’s not naturally to use your hands first anymore. I get it! Your hair reaches out for me but you’re just so polite you stop after the impulse to touch me,” All Might explained with a large smile. Iron Maiden blushed and covered her face with her hands. All Might took her hands in his and kissed the finger tips. “It is ok. In fact it’s amazing! You’ve been doing this for a while but now you have my consent so please, with your hands, quirk, or however you’ve wanted to, feel free to touch me. Hug me how you want to,” All Might encouraged as he put one of her hands on his bare chest. 

After the burning sensation on her cheeks finally calmed down Iron Maiden took a step closer. Her hair finally began moving as her eyes closed. Slowly a wave moved down from her hairline to the ends of her hair. It began to divide and circle around both of them. It drifted to different areas naturally dividing itself into groups. Finally it made contact with All Might, gracing his skin and applying the same pressure as her fingers did when they moved across his hand for the first time. All Might closed his eyes allowing her new touch to wash over him. Each part felt like a hand; tracing over his fingers, following sculpture of his muscles up his arms, draping over his shoulders, massaging his back as they explored every cress, and finally wrapping around. The sensation was melting him more than any massage ever could. He felt his breath hitch as her actual fingers from one hand touched his chest. The rest of her fingers danced up his chin and cupped his face. “All Might?” she wondered in a soft tone. 

He opened his eyes partly to see her soft green valley of eyes greeting him. His heart tried to race out of his chest as he felt the heat now burning up his face. He took the hand from his chin and kissed it. “It is ok. You’re wonderful,” All Might said in the softest tone he never knew he had. 

She gave him a soft smile as her hand slide down. Her fingers on both hands moved to his chest, her hair guided his arms back to her waist, and began to lightly drape around him like a blanket. She placed a gentle kiss on his breastbone, right above his heart. “And you have the biggest heart in the world,” Iron Maiden said before coming to rest on him. 

All Might could have burst into flames at that moment. She must have heard his heart slamming against the boundaries of his chest. If her arms did not wrap around him he would have been running a mile a second at this point. ‘Too cute,’ was all he managed to think because squeaking noise is what escaped his mouth. She giggled as a response and hugged him a little tighter. All Might finally collapses on her; smashing his nose into her hair, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and squeezing her against him fully. 

He wanted to move. Honestly he did; to lift her up in his arms, carry her out to the couch, and fall asleep in each other’s arms. But he could feel his legs desire to move had been melted away so instead he simply fell backwards onto the bed. A small oomph noise slipped out of Iron Maiden before she looked up, confusion lifting one eyebrow higher than the other. All Might’s arms shot out, seized the top blanket, and bolt back around her encasing both of them in a blanket burrito. “Ready for bed,” All Might almost asked instead of the hearty declaring he meant. 

Iron Maiden’s head popped up from the blanket for a moment. She scanned the new situation. Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest as she buried her head again. This time though her hair came out and wrapped a little bit around both of them but also spread out to just past the bed on both ends. When it pressed down she lifted them both up and moved them forward a little bit. All Might felt his feet slide up onto the bed. Before he realized it as she lowered them back down with a pillow was now under his head. After they came to rest on the bed her hair laid behind her as though it was regular hair. All Might looked down at the woman resting on his chest, who just gave him the second of two of incredible hugs, greet him with her playful smile. “Ready!” she cheerfully responded. 

All Might’s smile grew. “You,” he almost giggled himself as he pulled her closer. He touched his nose to her’s and gave their first Eskimo kiss. Iron Maiden released a chuckle as she finally collapsed on him. All Might’s head dropped back to the pillow. ‘Hmm I’ve got to do more,’ All Might began thinking as his fingers found her back. ‘To encourage hugs like those more often!’ All Might thought to himself as his arms wrapped around her. After what felt like a week of torment and the most playful evening he had in a long time All Might was finally able to drift asleep with warm thoughts and a renewed feeling. 

Epilogue: The next morning.

“Come on honey! We got to get you to the train station! The earliest train will leave in just a few minutes,” All Might shouted from the front door. 

“I’m ready. I’m ready,” Iron Maiden repeated as she came out of his bedroom where she left her hero uniform and other clothes. 

“What took you so long?” he responded as he held her hand, as a brace, while she put her boots on. 

“When did you start calling me honey?” she playful responded. 

All Might rubbed his neck as his face warmed up. “Just now. I really wanted to try it out,” he answered. 

Iron Maiden motions for him to come down. When he leans she gives him a peck on the cheek. She smirks at him, “You really are a sweetheart.” 

“Look who’s talking. So what did take you so long?” All Might repeated as he held the door open. 

“I just had to take care of something,” Iron Maiden said as they left. The door locked behind them. 

A yellow balloon waited on All Might’s bed with a message written on it: Looking forward to our date.


End file.
